1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toner cartridge for supplying toner to an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus has a toner cartridge for supplying toner to the apparatus. The toner cartridge is inserted in the image forming apparatus in a removable manner. In addition, a filling opening is provided in the toner cartridge and the toner is supplied through the filling opening. In the toner cartridge, a mixer is rotated constantly so as to prevent the toner from solidifying inside the toner cartridge.
The toner cartridge is configured such that the user can exchange the toner cartridge himself or herself when toner in the toner cartridge is used up.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. Publication No. 2006-30569 discloses a configuration in which a supplying opening of a toner cartridge is open and closed by a hook provided in an image forming apparatus pressing a movable shutter provided at the supplying opening when the user mounts or removes the toner cartridge.
However the user has been unable to know whether mounting of a toner cartridge has been finished in a state where the supplying opening is fully open.
The present invention is invented in view of the above circumstances. An object of the present invention is to provide a toner cartridge from which it can be judged that the toner cartridge has been inserted to the image forming apparatus.